


[VID] More Than One Way to Celebrity Skin a Pussycat

by JetpackMonkey



Category: Josie and the Pussycats (2001)
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Canon Character of Color, Fanvids, Female Character of Color, Gen, Girl Band, Video, Vividcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-15
Updated: 2009-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetpackMonkey/pseuds/JetpackMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josie, Val, and Melody discover that while being unknown sucked, fame sucks harder, and friendship? Well, that's true rock'n'roll.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] More Than One Way to Celebrity Skin a Pussycat

**Length:** 2:43  
 **Song:** Hole - Celebrity Skin

**Author's Note:**

> This premiered at Vividcon 2009 during the Bechdel Test vidshow. You can thank jmtorres for making me finish it and echan, butterflykiki, diannelamerc, and lizbetann for being patient betas.


End file.
